


Haunted

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, So Married, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: "Levi, our vibrator is haunted.""Eren, don't be stupid"
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid

Levi sighs deeply as he closes the front door of his modest sized two story house. He didn't have a moment to take his shoes off when he heard his husband yelling from upstairs. 

"Leviiii! You need to come to our bedroom right now!" Not wasting a second in fear of his husband's life, Levi dashed up the stairs and burst into the bedroom he and Eren shared. He saw Eren pantless curled into top of their bed with a bright blue vibrator vibrating in the middle of the bed. "Oh Levi, thank goodness you're here."

"What the frick frack is going on here. I thought you were in trouble." Levi said, very confused on what was going on in front of him.

"I am in trouble." Eren cried "Levi, our vibrator is haunted." 

"Eren, don't be stupid. Vibrators can't be haunted." Levi walked over to the bed and picked up the so called haunted toy.

"Yes it is! It keeps turning itself on and off. It's possessed!" Levi's husband exclaimed. Levi turned off the toy and used a tissue from his side table of his side of the bed and wiped the shaft clean of Eren's juices. 

"Eren, the batteries are just dying, calm down." The black haired man said. He opened up their toy box and pulled out and pair of batteries (I'm not the only one who keeps spare batteries with my toys right?) Switching the old pair for a new pair. "See no more random turning on and off." Levi handed the sexy fun time toy to Eren. Said man turned the knob seeing that it indeed was working properly. "It also doesn't help that you keep dropping it in the bath." Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's long brown hair. "You clean up and I'll start making dinner, ok. I love you." 

"OK baby, I love you too." Eren said, still looking at the toy, making sure it truly wasn't haunted. Levi walked out of the room and while Eren was putting a pair of black sweatpants on he hears the familiar sound of vibrations. When he turns around during he sees the vibrator was on and floating in mid air. 

"LLLLLEEEEEVVVVII!"

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, came up with this story because my own toy would vibrate randomly because the batteries needed to be changed
> 
> Insta: zombiecandyguts 
> 
> Don't know how to link it


End file.
